


Babysitting Duties

by buckyismymainman



Series: ACOTAR One Shots [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feyre and Rhys need a break and the IC decide to babysit for them, Fluff, Post-Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Feyre and Rhys decide to get away for a few days and the group babysit for them while they're gone.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: ACOTAR One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Babysitting Duties

Rhys and Feyre needed a break. It had been about three months since Nyx had been born and they hadn’t had any alone time together since. Not that they minded, they loved their son to death, but they needed a date night. They gathered their family, Nyx cooing on Feyre’s lap as she gently bounced him up and down. Rhys looked on with the most loving expression any of the family had ever seen.

“Why did you call us here?” Amren asked, she wanted to seem grumpy, but in reality, she wanted to hold her nephew. She would do anything for that little boy and everyone knew it too.

Rhys looked away from his mate and turned toward the ground. “We need a babysitter for--”

“I’ll do it!” Elain, Nesta, Mor, and Amren all said at the same time. Azriel and Cassian snickered at how enthusiastic they were to be the ones to babysit though they too wanted to spend some quality time with their nephew.

“Well that was easy,” Feyre said with a chuckle. “How about this? Rhys and I got to the cabin for four days. Mor gets him one day, then Amren, then Elain and Azriel, and finally Nesta and Cassian.”

Mor clapped excitedly, “I get Nyx first!”

Rhys and Feyre watched as their family bickered over who would be the ones to get Nyx first. They merely grinned at one another and Nyx laughed at how silly his family were being. It was another hour before they got the schedule worked out. Amren would get him first since Varian would be arriving that weekend to take her back to Summer. Mor was next followed by Elain and Azriel and then finally Cassian and Nesta.

Rhys snapped his fingers and two bags with belongings for him and Feyre appeared. “Have fun,” then he and Feyre were gone leaving the others behind.

Amren hoisted Nyx into her arms, “I’ll stay here for the day.” Cauldron knew her apartment wouldn’t be fit for babysitting her nephew. “Mor, I’ll see you in the morning.” Then she was heading out the door to Nyx’s nursery.

Amren spent the next hours with Nyx playing and reading to him. Nesta had gifted Nyx many books meant for children when he was born. Amren sifted through them trying to find the one that seemed less boring and when she found it she placed Nyx on her lap and began to read.

She told Nyx the tale of a beautiful princess locked away in a tower. Her parents put her there to protect her from a wicked witch that wanted to steal the kingdom. The princess stayed there for eighteen years until she was discovered by a man who had heard of the beautiful maiden. He called out to her and told her to release her hair so that he may climb up to her.

Amren paused the story and saw that Nyx was beginning to drift so she continued.

Together the man and the princess retreated from the tower to defeat the witch together. It was not an easy battle, but good overcame evil and the princess was allowed to go home. Together her and her true love lived happily ever after.

As Amren closed the book she looked down to see that Nyx was fully asleep in her arms, snuggled close. A rare gentle smile graced her lips. “I never thought I’d see the day when you smiled like that.”

The sound of Varian’s voice made her look up, her smile never fell, but she narrowed her eyes, “Shhh, you’ll wake him.” Gently she stood and placed him in his cradle, Varian came to stand beside her, an arm around her waist as they watched over Nyx. “Maybe next time you get to watch Nyx you invite me over,” he told Amren.

She chuckled, “I will keep that in mind.”

A few hours later when Nyx woke from his nap Varian held him as they watched Amren prepare his food. The two of them made a good team and this time when they needed to keep Nyx entertained Varian got down on the floor and let Nyx crawl all over him laughing as he let the small child giggle and babble over him.

Amren sipped on a cup of tea watching intently as her nephew and lover interacted. It was a sweet sight and she could get used to the domestically of it.

When night fell Nyx was down for the count, an enchantment on the room would let Amren know if he needed anything, and then she and Varian retired. The two of them were tired for the day of keeping an eye on Nyx that they cuddled together in Amren’s room until they drifted off to sleep.

Mor was ready for her day with Nyx. She had it all planned out and when she picked him up from Amren she was eager to begin their adventure together. She took him all over Velaris, the Fae that resided there cooed over the High Lord and Lady’s son. Nyx enjoyed the attention and would clap his hands together whenever anyone noticed him.

There were a lot of stops along the way to the first store that Mor wanted to take him to. She didn’t mind, she loved showing him off. When they reached the clothing store the women who ran the shop greeted her and Nyx warmly. Mor told them that she wanted to get some new clothes made for him and they happily began their work.

There were several outfits that she had planned. One outfit in red since that was her signature color and she wanted them to match. The second was an outfit for Starfall, it was similar to the dress that Feyre had worn for her first Starfall. The third and final outfit was a little suit that matched his father’s. She wanted to see the look on Rhys’s face when his son came in looking exactly like him in his little suit.

After they were done there they were onto their next store. A Nyx’s aunt, she was supposed to spoil him. She was going to give him everything he ever wanted or would ever need. All she wanted was for Nyx to grow up happy and loved. 

The store owners were an older Fae couple that had lived in Velaris since before Mor had ever stepped foot here. They were one of the few toy makers in the Velaris. Mor had come here and gotten a few things after Nyx had been born, and she had been dying to bring him here since. “Mor!” Jessamine said cheerily as she noticed who walked through the door. “Dear, Mor’s here and she’s brought the little Lord with her!”

Kiegan exited from the back of the shop, wiping his hands on a rag, a large smile on his face. “What a lovely surprise,” he came closer and spied Nyx in Mor’s arm. “Shopping, eh?”

Mor nodded, “Feyre and Rhys have taken a few days for themselves, and I have this little man all to myself.”

The couple led her around the store letting Nyx look at toys and making notes of the ones he liked and the ones he didn’t seem all that interested in. Mor paid for everything they said their goodbyes before she took Nyx out for lunch. The two of them basking in the warmth of the sun. 

When they returned home before Mor put Nyx down for a nap she told him about all the places she had been. The beauty of the Summer Court, the way the flowers smelled in Spring, the coldness that seemed to seep into your bones of Winter.

She talked for a long time, enjoying reliving her past experiences on the more fun adventures she had had. She talked about friends she hadn’t seen for ages, and soon the two of them were falling asleep curled up on top of Mor’s bed.

Azriel found Elain adorable as she practically skipped up to the River Estate. His hand was clasped in hers and she was practically dragging him along. Mor was sad to go, but Azriel could see that she was tired and knew that as soon as she made it home she would collapse in her bed for several hours.

Elain and Nyx were on the floor in the great room while Azriel sat on the couch and watched. Azriel’s heart felt full as he watched her. He had dreamed about this moment, but it always seemed out of reach. Elain felt his gaze on her and she looked over, smiling brightly. She picked Nyx up and went over to the couch, the young boy made grabby hands at Azriel and Elain handed him over.

As she watched Azriel and Nyx interact she felt a need welling up inside her. “Az… have you ever thought about having children?” He looked at her and she scooted closer. “Is that something you would want?”

One side of Azriel’s mouth curved up in a half-smile, “El, are you getting baby fever?”

She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she fooled with her dress, balling it between her hands. “Maybe,” she mumbled.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I would be honored to have children with you, Elain.”

She beamed at him and Nyx seeing that his aunt and uncle were happy began to squeal and giggle, catching their attention and causing them to laugh with him.

When Nyx went down for his nap Azriel pulled Elain into his arms and kissed her. The two of them were still very much in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, but then again they didn’t think they would ever get out of it. “Down, Az,” Elain said a bit breathlessly. She knew where this could go if they weren’t careful. “We are still technically babysitting our nephew.”

“Just a preview before tomorrow night,” he grinned at her, kissing her cheek sweetly. “If you really want to have a child we can start trying as early as tomorrow.”

She smacked his chest lightly, “You’re incorrigible.”

“And I love you,” he told her.

“I love you too,” she responded before standing on her toes to kiss him one more time.

It was the last day that Nyx needed to be babysat and Elain and Azriel told Nesta and Cassian everything that they needed to know before hurrying off. Cassian grinned at Nesta, “I think someone has caught the baby fever.”

Nesta lightly pushed Cassian, “Don’t you get any ideas.”

He smiled as he watched her sauntering into the house, an exaggerated sway to her hips. She was definitely trying to tease him one last time before he went into uncle mode. Nyx had been asleep when Elain and Azriel left and it was a few more hours before he woke again. In that time Cassian had planned a quick flight with his nephew.

“If you drop him, Cass,” Nesta frowned.

“I’m not going to drop him,” Cassian said as he rocked Nyx back and forth in his arms. “Have I ever dropped you?”

“No, but Rhys and Feyre will murder you if anything happens to him,” Nesta’s hands had gone to her hips, she was not thrilled with this idea. Cassian, however, was being stubborn and was going to do what he wanted and Nesta was not going to get the blame for this.

“He needs to get used to being in the air. He’ll be flying in no time,” Cassian remembered the first time he had flown. The exhilaration and the excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Nyx flying around Velaris with him or his parents.

Before Nesta could say anything else Cassian shot into the air. He didn’t go too high, but Nyx didn’t seem to care. He watched his uncle’s wings beat and turn to keep them stabilized. Then the young boy noticed the River Estate below and spotted his aunt watching from the gardens. Cassian was watching Nyx and the growing excitement in his eyes.

The flight was quick and simple and Cassian landed. Nesta had been watching them like a hawk and she felt like she hadn’t breathed since Cassian had taken to the skies with Nyx. She let out a relieved sigh, “I thought the two of you would never come down.”

“He enjoyed it!” Cassian told her as Nesta took Nyx out of his arms.

“Rhys isn’t going to be happy,” was Nesta’s only reply before heading back into the house to prepare dinner for Nyx. She was murmuring about how Uncle Cassian was crazy and she was going to miss him when his daddy found out that they had gone for an unplanned flight. Cassian merely rolled his eyes and trailed after them.

Later when the day wound down Cassian went to check on a few things and when he returned he found Nesta and Nyx asleep on the couch. Nesta’s arms were wrapped securely around her nephew and Nyx had his mouth open, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth and soaking Nesta’s dress.

He leaned against the doorway and admired this serene moment for a little while. He thought about what it would be like to come home to this with their own child. Maybe he was the one catching the baby fever now, but he didn’t care.

When Cassian began to grow tired himself he gently picked Nyx up out of Nesta’s arms and carried him to his room. Then he came back to Nesta, gently shaking her, “Sweetheart, time for bed.”

She groaned, “What time is it?”

“Late,” he picked her up into his arms and headed for their room. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Nes.”

“G’night,” she slurred before drifting back to sleep.

Feyre and Rhys arrived back at the house to find all six of their babysitters present and accounted for. The house was still standing and Nyx was trying to play with Azriel’s wings. When he saw his parents he immediately tried to go to them and Rhys sent out a tendril of power to send his son floating across the room.

“Well it looks like they managed to survive a day with Nyx,” Rhys drawled as he held his son close, their noses touching. “Were you good for your aunts and uncles? Hmmm?”

“A perfect little boy,” Elain told them. “He was well behaved.”

“Same for me,” Mor said. “We had a lovely time out on the town together. I think I have a new shopping partner.”

Feyre chuckled, “Did Aunty Mor spoil you?” Nyx laughed and they all took that as a yes.

“Thank you,” Rhys turned to his family. “It was nice to get away and know that he was well taken care of.”

“Yes,” Feyre said. “We missed him, but it was nice to have a little bit of a break from being parents.”

The group said that anytime they needed a little alone time they would be more than willing to watch over him. One by one they left as the day progressed until it was only Rhys, Feyre, and Nyx. Rhys was feeding his son when he asked Feyre, “Who do you think will be the first to have a child now? They all seem in love with Nyx, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we planted the seeds for starting a family.”

Feyre had her head resting on her hand as she watched her mate and son, “I think Elain and Az will be the next. Elain has always dreamed of having children. And she’s been more than willing to watch Nyx when we’re busy. I know Nesta wants to wait, and Amren doesn’t seem like the type that would have kids, but she could surprise us.”

“And Mor?” He looked toward Feyre, an eyebrow arched.

Feyre smiled and came over to clean some of the food off of Nyx’s face. “I think she’s happy just being an aunt for now.” She kissed Rhys and said, “I’m going to go take a bath, make sure he’s ready for bed in an hour or else he’s going to get fussy.”

“Yes, Feyre darling,” Rhys purred as she left the room. 


End file.
